Lejos de ti
by Hiro86
Summary: –"... Me duele que no respondas mis llamados y lamento ponerte incomoda en esta etapa tan importante para ti. Solo quiero decirte que te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nueva aventura. Te quiere, Takeru" –terminó de leer el mail que acababa de recibir por parte de su amigo con quien no tenía contacto hace más de un mes luego del festival de otoño en el templo –soy una tonta.


**Lejos de ti**

–Hace mucho que no estoy aquí –piensa la joven castaña mientras muerde su labio inferior, recordando viejas heridas –hace mucho que no nos vemos… –dice en voz baja para luego comenzar a caminar, absorta en sus pensamientos del pasado, tanto que no se percata que unos metros adelante alguien la espera.

–¿Es que acaso he cambiado tanto en medio año que ya no me reconoces? –logra escuchar la muchacha, rompiendo su abstracción del mundo.

–¡Hermano! –exclama la chica mientras se dirige a abrazar a Taichi, su hermano mayor –pensé que nadie vendría a recogerme ya que papá y mamá están en el trabajo y tú deberías estar en la universidad.

–No te fijes en detalles, Hikari. Como tu hermano mayor es mi deber cerciorarme de que llegaras bien a casa –dice riendo y con una mano tras su cabeza, intentando explicar la situación –aunque no lo creas la ciudad ha pasado por muchos cambios y no quiero que te pierdas.

–Me parece que solo querías una excusa para faltar a tus clases –le regaña frunciendo el ceño. Hikari siempre ha sido más madura y responsable que su hermano mayor –eso está muy mal.

–Lo sé, lo sé… pero es en serio lo de cerciorarme que llegues bien a casa –dice en un tono más serio.

–Sé cómo tomar un taxi a casa, ya no soy una niña, hermano. –la joven parecía algo molesta ante la falta de confianza por parte de su hermano, él siempre la sobreprotegía, pero ahora la situación era diferente, ella vivía sola en Estados Unidos y aprendió a cuidarse por sí misma, sin depender de los demás.

–Aunque seas una chica universitaria e independiente, siempre serás mi hermana pequeña y siempre me preocuparé por ti –dice mirándola nuevamente con seriedad.

Al escuchar esto y ver el rostro de su hermano, Hikari solo pudo sonreír y admitir su "derrota" –lo sé, pero aun así sigues siendo un irresponsable, hermano.

–De todas formas hoy solo tenía clases aburridas.

La pareja de hermanos comienza a caminar para salir del aeropuerto, en busca de un taxi vacío que los pueda llevar a casa.

–o–

–Hikari, tú… ¡tú me gustas mucho! –escucha la joven mientras deja caer la rama que tenía en sus manos.

–Takeru, yo…

–o–

–¡Te digo que ya llegamos! –suelta Taichi, moviendo a su hermana por el hombro –hay que bajarnos del taxi –Hikari estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no notó que ya estaba afuera del edificio donde vivía hace anteriormente. Hace seis meses que no estaba en ese lugar y el verlo hizo que en ella se dibujara una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, hermano, supongo que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, eso es todo –mintió.

Al entrar a su antigua casa muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Seis meses no parecen mucho, pero para la joven parecieron seis años, por lo que regresar en vacaciones de verano la alegró mucho.

–Veo que papá por fin cambió el viejo sofá –comenta la chica mientras se sienta en aquél mueble –es un poco extraño volver y ver un cambio, aunque sea algo tan pequeño.

Taichi pareciera ignorar el comentario de su hermana y se dirige al refrigerador, del cual saca dos latas –¿quieres una cerveza? –pregunta calmadamente.

–Claro, hoy hace mucho calor ¿no lo crees, hermano?

El chico le da la lata a su hermana menor, no sin antes mirarla con picardía –¡lo sabía, ahora bebes! –exclama con emoción.

–¡No tienes que gritar, hermano! Es natural que ahora teniendo 18 años beba de vez en cuando –confiesa un poco avergonzada.

–Lo sé, solo que nunca te había visto haciéndolo –comenta mientas toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

–Pues ahora podemos hacerlo juntos, hermano –dice soltando unas carcajadas, para seguir conversando por algunas horas hasta que llegaron sus padres. Luego de que ella les contara sus experiencias en Estados Unidos, tuvieron una cena familiar todos juntos, cosa que no hacían hace más de medio año, por lo que tanto Hikari como sus padres y hermano estaban muy felices.

Al estar recostada en su cama, Hikari piensa que es muy agradable estar de vuelta en su habitación, con sus cosas tal cual las había dejado antes de ir a Oregón a estudiar. Había dejado muchas cosas tras ese viaje, cosas importantes, cosas sin terminar, asuntos pendientes que estando en los Estados Unidos siempre tuvo presente, pero no tuvo el valor ni la oportunidad de aclarar –¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? –piensa, mientras recuerda la última vez que lo vio, sus dorados cabellos y su penetrante mirada, esa que la cautivó.

A la mañana siguiente decide salir a caminar por su ciudad que no veía hace tanto tiempo. Sus padres estaban en el trabajo y Taichi en la universidad, en sus últimas clases del semestre, por lo que estar sola en casa le pareció aburrido. Caminó sin rumbo por casi una hora, recorriendo distintos lugares que le parecían hermosos y que no veía hace ya un tiempo, hasta que nota que está frente a la universidad de Odaiba –ahora él también estudia aquí… –tanto su hermano como muchos de sus amigos cursan en aquella institución, pero sus pensamientos estaban puestos en una sola persona.

–¿Hikari, eres tú? –la aludida se da la vuelta al reconocer una voz familiar, una que no escuchaba hace siglos, o para ella pareciera que lo fueran.

–Takeru… –al verlo, una serie de imágenes se le vienen a la cabeza, recuerdos dolorosos que será mejor disimular –no puedo creer que nos encontráramos aquí.

–Había escuchado que llegabas uno de estos días a Japón, pero nunca pensé verte… –toma una pausa –aquí… –se toma la cabeza algo confundido mientras se acerca a ella, verla también trajo recuerdos a su presente.

–Como mis padres están trabajando y Taichi está en clases, salí a dar un paseo ¿tú vienes a clases, verdad? –agacha la mirada, no estaba lista para ver nuevamente esos ojos.

–Sí, hoy tengo una presentación y, bueno…

–Ohh, lo siento, que yo esté desocupada no quiere decir que todos lo estén, te dejo seguir tu camino –se apresura a dar la vuelta muy nerviosa por el encuentro, pero algo la detiene, era la mano de Takeru que sostenía su brazo.

–Espera, yo… –el chico se toma su tiempo para encontrar las palabras perfectas –Ahora ando con prisa, pero tengo la tarde libre ¿quieres salir y conversar? –la mirada del chico parecía expectante, atento a la respuesta de Hikari.

La joven parecía muy sorprendida por la petición de su rubio compañero –¿estás seguro que quieres hablar conmigo luego de…?

–Te estaré esperando a las tres en el mirador del templo, ya sabes a cual me refiero –la interrumpe, recordando su última conversación en noviembre. Dicho esto Takeru se alejó de Hikari para entrar en su universidad, dejando a la chica algo perpleja y descolocada.

–o–

–"... Me duele que no respondas mis llamados y lamento ponerte incomoda en esta etapa tan importante para ti. Solo quiero decirte que te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nueva aventura. Te quiere, Takeru" –terminó de leer el mail que acababa de recibir por parte de su amigo con quien no tenía contacto hace más de un mes luego del festival de otoño en el templo –soy una tonta –se dijo Hikari para luego apagar su ordenador.

–o–

¿Qué querrá decirme?, ¿estará molesto?, ¿me recriminará por todo lo que le hice? –Hikari no puede alejar de su mente esas inquietudes mientras sigue caminando sin destino, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y esperando la hora del encuentro.

Faltan menos de quince minutos para la hora acordada e Hikari, llena de inseguridades, camina en dirección al mirador, lugar en el cual vio por última vez a Takeru antes de emprender su viaje fuera de Japón. Ella siempre había sido muy unida con Takeru, no había día que no se vieran y por más que conversaran por horas, pareciera que los temas nunca acababan. Ella siempre lo encontró una persona fascinante, tan amable y siempre preocupado por los demás, pero a la vez tan complejo y profundo. Simplemente le fascinaba, por lo cual fue duro decirle "no". Al llegar a su destino, la chica ve como su amigo la estaba esperando, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquel día.

–Lamento llegar tarde, se me pasó el tiempo caminando –se excusa la joven a pesar de que aún faltan unos cuantos minutos para la hora indicada.

–¿Recuerdas ese día, Hikari? –pregunta Takeru.

–¿Por qué sacas ese tema tan abruptamente? –al escuchar esa pregunta, todas sus dudas de hace unos momentos afloraron nuevamente.

–Solo quiero saber si lo recuerdas –la expresión de Takeru parece inexpresiva, algo melancólica.

–o–

Ambos se habían separado del grupo. Takeru le dijo a ella que conocía un lugar donde los fuegos artificiales se verían increíbles y que jamás lo olvidaría.

–Solo un poco más y llegaremos.

–Eso espero, Takeru. Taichi se quedó con mis takoyakis y estoy segura que si no regresamos pronto ya no quedará ninguno.

Al llegar a su destino, la castaña puede apreciar la hermosa vista en altura de la ciudad de Odaiba de noche.

–¿Te gusta? –pregunta el chico con una gran sonrisa.

–Mucho –responde rápidamente la joven mientras observa por todos lados analizando el lugar, curiosa de este, hasta observar un gran árbol son sus hojas secas, las cuales tenían distintas tonalidades de cafés –que hermoso árbol, me recuerda a ti –le dice mientras se acerca a la planta y recoge una rama caída con hermosas hojas.

–¿A mí por qué? –pregunta curioso Takeru.

– Porque al mirarlos, ambos me reflejan paz y me hacen sentir en calma y feliz –le responde sonriendo, causando que su amigo se sonrojara.

–Hikari, quiero decirte algo… –dice el joven algo nervioso. La mirada tranquila y serena que caracteriza al muchacho cambia a una insegura y expectante.

–Claro, sabes que puedes decirle lo que sea –responde curiosa.

–Hikari, tú… ¡tú me gustas mucho! –escucha la joven mientras deja caer la rama que tenía en sus manos.

–Takeru, yo… –la confesión de su amigo la descolocó completamente, jamás se imaginó que él sintiera lo mismo que ella. En cualquier momento esto la haría estallar en felicidad, pero no ahora, no justo hoy. Hikari guardó silencio unos momentos, lo que puso muy nervioso a Takeru, quien se estaba asustando de la situación –Takeru, no le conté a nadie porque creí que no me aceptarían, pero esta mañana recibí la noticia. Fui aceptada en la universidad de Oregón, Estados Unidos y el próximo año me iré de Japón.

–o–

–Claro que si lo recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

–Esa noche me rechazaste, me dijiste que aunque sentías algo por mí, no podías verme más que como un buen amigo –su semblante se tornó melancólico –intenté hablar el tema nuevamente y jamás respondiste hasta el día que fuiste y no supe más de ti hasta hace unas horas.

–Takeru, sé que fui una tonta, no supe qué decirte en ese momento, ni dando vuelta al asunto supe cómo responder.

–Comprendo que nunca te gustara y que solo quisieras mi amistad, pero no entiendo porque alejarme de tu vida tanto tiempo. Sé que te puse en una situación muy incómoda, pero…

¡Siempre me has gustado! –grita Hikari, interrumpiendo a Takeru, para luego agacharse y ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas –desde hace años que me has gustado, siempre has estado presente en mis pensamientos, aún en Estados Unidos, pero nunca me atreví a expresarte lo que sentía por miedo a perderte y con mi futuro lejos de Japón no podía hacerte pasar por algo tan duro como una relación a distancia. Yo… simplemente no me atreví a nada y lo arruiné todo –unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos –siempre fui una cobarde y no tomaba la iniciativa, por lo mismo quise cambiar y hacerme independiente y cuando vi las becas a la universidad de Oregón, quise intentarlo, comenzar de cero y tener más valor, estaba decidida… pero luego tú me trajiste aquí y sacudiste mi mundo, no supe que hacer. Soy una ridícula ¿verdad?

Takeru solo se agacha para estar a su altura y posa su cabeza junto a la de ella –ridícula, tonta, en Japón o la chica independiente de Oregón, Hikari siempre será Hikari y por ahora solo eso me basta.

–Siempre me has gustado, Takeru –levanta la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos –todo mi mundo cambió tan rápido que yo no supe que… –aquellas sinceras palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Takeru, quien simplemente la abrazó mientras ella respondía aquel beso que ambos deseaban no acabara nunca.

Sé que el final está algo flojo, pero hace años que no escribo así que esto es solo un ensayo **(y una promesa)**, aunque sinceramente espero que yes haya gustado


End file.
